Characters
A list containing all the possible classes in Flyff. Vagrant You will start as a Vagrant, these homeless children roam the island of flaris leveling from Lv:1 to Lv:15. First Job Classes The vagrant can choose 1 out of 4 Jobs after becoming Lv 15. The Mercenary, a job you can gain in Flarine. Most people would see this class as "the warrior class", Mercenaries are Close Combat fighters, that use a one handed Sword, or Axe. The '[[Mage|'Magician]], a job you can gain in SainCity (Saint Morning). The Magician uses magic to attack, wielding either a staff, or wand. The [[Assist|'Assist']], a job you can gain in Flarine. This special class has Healing and Buffing skills, which make them an excellent partner to train with. using sticks to heal/buff, knuckles to fight. The '[[Acrobat|'Acrobat]], a job you can gain in Darken. This class uses either Bows or Yoyo's, dependent on stealth, they are the "assassins" of Flyff. Second Job Classes When you finaly reached level 60, you can choose one of 2 classes for each first job class. The Mercenary can become: The Blade, wielding 2 weapons instead of 1, the blade hits double its attack with the first (strong) hand, and normal with the second. 1v1 Blades would have a high STR to deal an extreme amount of damage. Aoe Blades would have an high amount of DEX, which give them an very high Blockrate, and damage on their AOE skill. The Knight, wielding a gigantic two handed weapon, Knight is a slow but powerfull class. Providing an extra amount of defence and hp, it makes a great AOE class. but this does not limit itself to aoe, 1v1 knights can give quite a punch, having a simulair build as 1v1 blades, 1v1 knights do depend on awakenings to be more succesfull then 1v1 Blades. The Magician can become: The Psykeeper, focussing on the 1v1 ability of the Mage, although psykeepers are able to AOE. The Psykeeper has the ability to trap his/her enemy on the spot and attack from a distance. The Elementor, focussing on AOE, elementors are very good AOErs, mainly thanks to their skill: WindField, that decreases enemy movement with 50%. ~keep running! The Assist can become: The Billposter, a job for assists who want to fight, billposters use knuckles and their stun ability to kill their enemies, able to look after itself (own buffs) and has the ability to go either AOE or 1v1. The Ringmaster, a job for assists who want to support, most ringmasters do not fight because they only increase their ability to heal and buff, but this does not limit them to only watching their partner fight. RM (for short) are also able to aoe, although thanks to a recent skill edit/cap on Prevention, best is for fighting Assists to choose Billposter. The Acrobat can become: The Jester, acrobats using Yoyo's would need to choose this job, Yoyo jesters are critting masters, and are only found as 1v1's for they do not have an aoe skill, (only equiped with a bow and the lvl 50 acrobat skill, they can aoe, but this is not recomended). But not all jesters use a yoyo, The BowJester is a build that only adds DEX (sta is optional), because jesters get a CritBonus for each 10 dex, and because bows need dex for damage, the bowjester has alot of damage and critical hit. The Ranger, acrobats who want to aoe and use a bow, would want to choose Ranger. rangers are blockmasters (eventually), and are also perfect anti-magic pvpers, thanks to their Silent Skill. the Ranger class is not recommended for new players, because of the low blockrate rangers have on low levels, it is hard to aoe or even level as a lone ranger.